1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus for manufacturing a polishing pad and methods of manufacturing a polishing pad using the same. More particularly, embodiments relate to apparatuses for manufacturing a polishing pad applied to a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) apparatus and methods of manufacturing a polishing pad using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process uses combination of a mechanical effect by an abrasive and a chemical reaction effect by an acidic or basic solution to planarize a wafer surface.